Clostridium difficile (C. difficile) is an anaerobic gram positive, spore forming bacteria that causes intestinal disease varying from s mild diarrheal illness to severe colitis like pseudomembranous colitis. C. difficile produce enterotoxin and cytotoxin to develop various intestinal diseases.
C. difficile infection (CDI) is an inflammation of the colon characterized by diarrhea and pseudomembranous colitis showing the appearance of distinct plaques and neutrophil accumulation in the intestinal lumen. The risk factors for CDI are old age, hospitalization and use of broad spectrum antimicrobial agents. Exposure to bactericidal agents leads to disturbance of the normal gut flora environment, allowing C. difficile to proliferate and reach high densities in the colon which may lead to CDI. Most causative antibiotics are cefotaxims, amoxicillin, penicillin, quinolone and aminoglycoside.